Sin of Betrothal
by LadyMelieka
Summary: Harry and Draco were bonded in a betrothal ceremony on harry's first birthday. Years later they discover the consequences of that bond. And a little more...
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! This is the first chap of an eventual Harry Draco fic. I have no idea how I thought of this fic, it's been so long, but I really like it. _

_Warnings: Umm… Slash? Seriously, in about the third chap it will get slashy. Don't like? Don't read._

_Note: Yes, Lily and James are in the first few chapters. They will eventually die the way they're supposed to. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy or any of the things J K Rowling created. Duh. I'm not her. _

"Tell me again how this works, James."

James Potter sighed. "Don't worry so much Lily. It's just like a birthday party, which is why we're doing it on his birthday. The only difference is, at some point, every little girl there will be paired up with Harry to see if they have a connection. If they are meant to be together, we'll see it as soon as they touch."

Lily stood up, and walked over to the crib where her precious son lay. "And if there is no one there?" She jumped as James slid his arms around her waist, kissed her cheek. "Then he'll be free to choose who he wants to marry, maybe a muggle born, someone half and half, or even just a pure blood who couldn't make it that day. It won't be forcing him Lils, either he has a connection with someone or he doesn't. Don't worry."

One year old Harry Potter lay on his stomach on a blanket, smiling happily at anyone who looked at him. "Such a happy baby," The proud parents had heard more than once.

But the time had come now for all the hopeful mothers to bring their daughters to Harry to see if they could be married into the Potter family. After that the girls would meet the other boys to make other possible matches.

However when Lily and Molly Weasley rounded up all the girls, no one noticed a small, pretty blond boy mixed up with them.

"It's not looking good, Lily dear," Molly said. "Harry's not chosen anyone, he looks a little grumpy and we're running out of girls." Indeed it was true. There were only three girls left now.

"It's alright Molly," Lily said, "What about the lovely blonde one?" Molly smiled, and nudged the little one towards Harry.

Harry looked up when yet another 'friend' was placed next to him. He expected to see 'friend' but what he got was Draco Malfoy.

Harry touched Draco's hand, employing the telepathy which initiates the betrothal ritual.

Being one year old, neither of the boys thought in complete sentences, so what Harry sent to Draco was, **_"Am Harry."_**

Draco blinked, then broke into a delighted smile. **_"Am Draco."_** He responded, then with all the certainty in his young heart, he added, **_"Love you."_**

Harry nodded solemnly. **_"Love you."_** He answered.

That was when the house-elf tugged on Lily's skirt. "Please to be excusing me, Mrs Potter? Is master Draco supposed to be playing with master Harry? Because I is thinking he is supposed to being with the other little boys, Mrs." She squeaked.

Harry and Draco both started to cry when Draco was taken away. Not loudly, but everyone in the room could tell they were miserable. The mind link was still open, but fading, so Harry thought, **_"Love Draco. Miss Draco."_**

Draco wiped his eyes. **_"Love Harry. Miss Harry." _**Then he and the connection were gone.

"James Potter! Where are you?!" James Sirius and Remus turned as Lily Potter stormed up. "Just like old times, eh Rem?" Siurius whispered. Remus nodded.

"Alright James! Tell me, if you will, what happens when our son initiates this awful ritual with the Malfoy's boy?!"

There was complete silence for a moment. Then, "the, um, Malfoy's boy, Lily dear?"

"Yes!" she shrieked. "The very pretty, very mistaken for a girl, very miserable now he can't see Harry, Draco Malfoy!"

This silence was very uneasy.

"Lily, I, um…" Remus began, "Shut up Remus!" he nodded and closed his mouth.

"The thing is Lily," James said after a moment, "we don't really know what happens. We've all been reading up on the ritual, but nothing's ever been said about two boys initiating it."

Lily took a deep breath. "Then you three will be very busy, looking for the answer, won't you?"

It wasn't a question, and they all nodded vigorously.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, ok, so here's chapter two of this weird fic, I think I finally know where it's going, and yes, I realize that Lily and James have already kicked the bucket when I said they were gonna hang around, but I changed what I was going to do. So neah. _

_Another change, it's not gonna get slashy next chap. That's gone to at least the fifth chap. Sorry… sorry! But it'll work better this way. I promise._

_So, warnings: umm, eventual slash, possibly some swearing in later chapters, umm, I have no idea._

Six year old Harry Potter stood up. "I feel sick." The Dursley's ordered him to his cupboard, and he gladly hurried away. Sitting down on his bed, he rubbed his hands over his face. Of all the weird things that happened to him sometimes, this was the worst. A nagging feeling in the back of his brain that someone was trying to communicate with him. Sometimes it felt that if he concentrated hard enough, he could hear the person speak.

He closed his eyes, and lay down on his bed_**. "Hello?"**_He thought softly, concentrating on the feeling in his mind**. "**_**Are you there?"**_

He gasped, and lost all concentration as someone shouted into his mind_**"Yes! Harry! I've missed you!"**_

Lying back down, Harry closed his eyes, and tried to find that presence again_**. "Hello? Who are you? What do you mean you've missed me?"**_

There was a long silence, then, softly,_** "Don't you know me Harry? I'm Draco. What happened to you?"**_

Naturally Harry had no answer for a question like that, and his reply reflected that. _**"I don't know! And what do you mean you're Draco? That doesn't tell me anything!" **_

But it was too late. Harry could no longer feel any part of the presence that for a short time had felt so natural to him.

Six year old Draco Malfoy sighed. He'd been trying so hard, and for so long, and now, now that he'd gotten so close, actually spoken to Harry for the first time, now he was completely gone. He pouted. He knew Harry knew nothing about their bond, if he did, he'd have had no trouble keeping the link open. But no one knew about the bond, naturally no one would have been able to tell Harry about it. Well. He'd have a rest, and in a few days he'd try again.

"_**Harry? Harry are you there?"**_

Harry sighed. _**"Yes. Draco. Yes I'm here. What do you want?"**_

The voice in his head sighed. _**"I want to know what happened to you Harry? Why don't you remember me? And why aren't you speaking to me most of the time? I've been calling you for days!"**_

Harry frowned. The voice sounded… upset. _**"I don't know what you mean Draco. This is only the second time I've heard you. Ever. I'd answer you if I heard you."**_ Then he asked a question he'd been pondering for days. _**"Are you even real?"**_

He heard a choked sob_**. "Yes, I'm real Harry. I… you seriously don't know anything about me? And you haven't been hearing me?"**_

Harry replied in the affirmative for both questions, and Draco was silent for a long time. _**"Well, ok Harry. How about if I tell you all about myself, so you know me. It might make it easier for me to call to you too." **_

This seemed like a very sensible thing to Harry, so he said, _**"Ok, Draco, then I can tell you all about me too."**_

The voice sounded amused then, _**"alright Harry. But me first, ok?**_

_**My name is Draco Malfoy. I live in England, and I'm six years old. I think I came to your first birthday party, but you probably won't remember that, huh? Umm, I have blond hair and grey eyes. My mummy calls me an angel because of that, but I think that's stupid. I don't have any brothers or sisters. I'm real short, shorter than all the other boys I know, but I think I'm smarter than most of them. My best friends Vince and Greg are real big but real stupid. I wish I knew what you looked like Harry. I wanna be your friend. I wish we could talk for real."**_

Harry was silent for a long time. Then he said,_** "Wow. Umm, Ok. Is it my turn now?"**_

Draco said it was, and Harry took a moment to think._** "Ok. Well, my name is Harry Potter. I live in England too, and I'm six too. I don't remember my first birthday, you're right. I have black hair and green eyes. I have glasses, but they keep getting broken. I live with my aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. They have a son called Dudley. He's fat, and really big. He's only a few months older than me, but he's three times my size. I don't know any other boys, and I don't have any friends." **_There was a long pause, then,_** "except you. I wish I could see you too. I'd like to have a friend."**_

There was a long silence, and Harry was beginning to think Draco had gone, when suddenly he heard, very quietly, _**"We're good friends Harry, I love you."**_ Then the voice was gone. Try as he might, Harry couldn't get it to come back.

_By the way, that I love you of Draco's is sort of… umm… a remnant of their bond, and his way of telling Harry exactly how much he cares for him. They're much too young for him to mean it 'that way,' of course._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, it's chapter three! So, yeah, this is great, I'm getting it up, and once I find my plan sheet, I'll be able to get more of it out. I also plan for the chapters to get a lot longer too!_

_Warnings… nothing yet, future slash._

Lucius Malfoy frowned as his eight year old son's spoon clattered to the table. "Draco. What are you doing?" Draco didn't answer, his face had gone very ashen all of a sudden.

Narcissa frowned too, in a worried manner, and started up from her chair. "Are you alright Draco, dear? You look ill suddenly." A look from Lucius and she sank back down into her chair, but continued to gaze worriedly at her son.

Draco took a deep breath, and seemed to come back to himself a little. "Um…no, mother, I'm feeling sort of strange. Father, may I be excused?" The boy remained where he was, sitting respectfully in his chair until his father dismissed him. The boy was learning, at least, not standing to leave before being given permission anymore. Lucius gave him that permission easily, it took all of Draco's will power not to run from the dining room.

"_**Harry?!? Are you still there? I'm sorry Harry I was with my family, I can't do this around them! Are you there?"**_

"_**Yes, Draco, I'm still here. Sorry I interrupted you… I can go if you want."**_

"_**No! No Harry, don't go." **_Draco took a moment and caught his breath._** "I'm ok now Harry. Did you want me for something, or just to talk?"**_

Draco had no way of knowing that Harry was sitting in his bedroom blushing furiously.

"_**I… I guess I just wanted to talk to you, Draco. And to ask you… something. Umm, has it been getting harder for you to call to me lately?"**_

Draco had a sneaking suspicion that hadn't been what Harry wanted to talk about, but he said nothing about it._** "Well, yeah, actually it has. I didn't really think that much about it, I guess I just figured it was getting harder as we grew up, but that sounds stupid now, doesn't it?"**_

There was no amusement in Harry's voice._** "Not stupid Draco. Just not right, I guess. I think I thought that for a little while too. But it's been getting way harder. I checked the clock just now. I'd been calling you for a whole hour before you heard me."**_

Draco's eyes widened, and he put his hand over his mouth._** "An hour? That's forever! I spoke to you like two minutes after I heard you, and I only heard you once!"**_

"_**We have to do something about this Draco. I…" **_Draco thought he heard a hitch in Harry's voice._** "I don't want to lose you. You're the only friend I have."**_

Harry sounded so lonely, it nearly broke Draco's heart. He felt his eyes tearing up._** "I… don't worry Harry. You're my best friend. I love you. We'll fix this. I won't lose you."**_

It was then that Harry uttered those words. Draco knew Harry had never said those words to anyone before, whereas Draco used them hundreds of times a day. To his mother, to his friends, to his toys, it was Draco's way of conveying his feelings for others. But to Harry, they meant something deeper, something he didn't understand himself, and couldn't explain to Draco.

"_**I… I love you too Draco."**_

"_**Harry?"**_

Draco was very paranoid. He'd been trying to call Harry for hours, and the boy just wasn't answering. "_**Harry? Are you there? Please, talk to me Harry!" **_This last was a mental shout, all the panic in Draco's mind reverberating, scaring him even more. There was just no sign of Harry's presence. He was gone.

_Yikes. What's happening? Poor Draco. He's not used to being alone. What's he gonna do? Is Harry ever gonna come back? LOL. I know… but you don't… yet XD _


End file.
